Many computing systems offer pre-defined rules and logic that define the operation of the computing system as well as applications and processes executing on the computing system. In some situations, the pre-defined rules and logic are managed by system developers or programmers, and cannot be modified by an end user (e.g., a customer). In these situations, customer changes to an application or process require the expertise of a programmer or developer, which can be time consuming and costly.